


Day 10 - Night

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc can't wait until he can see Nathaniel again.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Day 10 - Night

Marc impatiently waited for his lover to finish his job, longing to see Nathaniel again. Nathaniel had the duty of pulling the sun and Marc had the duty of pulling the moon, which unfortunately meant that they couldn’t spend much time together. The two spent and cherished every precious moment they could together during dawn and sunset, the only time where night and day could exist together.

Finally, Marc could see Nathaniel’s fiery chariot making its way towards him. When the chariot landed, it took all of Marc’s willpower to wait until it came to a complete stop and Nathaniel exited. Once he did, Marc flung himself into Nathaniel’s arms, laughing as he was spun around by him.

“I’ve missed you!” The noiret cheered, causing his lover to chuckle.

“I missed you too!” Nathaniel set Marc down, but didn’t let go of him. “How was your day? Did you get any writing done?”

“Mhm.” Marc pulled out a black notebook and handed it to him. “Think it’s enough to keep you occupied?”

Nathaniel gently took it. “You always keep me occupied.”

“What about your day? Did Alix and Kim come up with any bets?”

“Yeah, like usual. At least they didn’t almost cause me to crash this time.” Nathaniel answered him, a small frown on his face as he reminisced.

Marc pecked his cheek. “Well at least that’s good. Now, you wanna make the most of the time we have left?”

Nathaniel answered by pressing his lips against Marc’s, who eagerly responded. The two spent their last precious minutes of sunset locked in each other’s embrace, determined to make the most of their time together.


End file.
